Under The Willow Tree
by Norukai
Summary: PWVLP Porn With Very Little Plot oo Sorry I can't right British style...CONTAINS: HPxHP, GWxHP


**Under the Willow Tree**

This is mein first Harry Potter fanfiction, but unfortunately NOT my first PWP... Please read my other one if you would like... Once again this is TOTAL PORN! I call it PWVLP (Porn With Very Little Plot) but I DO plan to make a second chapter if enough people want it...

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned the Harry Potter series but I don't.. I do NOT make money off this (unfortunately) and really like doing this for fun

ON TO THE STORY:

"Harry!" Ginny called to me from the other side of the Hogwart's courtyard. I turned my head in recognition, but continued walking away from her. My cloak billowed in the warm, early summer air. Hot sweat made my hair-line itchy, "Harry! Stop being an ass!" I smiled at her statement, but kept walking all the same. We played these games a lot, and I knew she really didn't mind, I was after all being an "ass." I heard her begin running toward me, in turn I began running away from her. I pushed open the hot metal gate that barred us from the grounds.

"Harry, stop playing around, I need to talk to you!" The path began sloping downward; it was very dusty from the hot draught that started last week. I turned around as I continued to run, "Maybe if you can catch me!" I grinned evilly and stuck my tongue out. My eyes widened in shock as I tripped over a tree root while still facing her direction. I fell, sliding a few feet down the dusty path. My butt and back took most of the damage, but my robes got all dirty. I stood up and brushed them off a bit, and then I saw her running down to catch me. "It's not going to be that easy!"

I quickly took off from there and carried on down the treacherous path, avoiding any future trips and falls. We drew nearer to the glimmering lake even from afar; welcoming coolness seemed to emanate from it. I quickly turned the next corner and ducked under the boughs of a willow tree to take a rest. First I peeked out to make sure she wasn't catching up, However she was no where to be seen. _She must have also taken a rest_.

The combining powers of the cool breeze blowing through the willow's long branches, and the shade it provided was amazing; especially after exerting so much physical force in the hot sun. Now the sweat that covered my body began to cool. Ginny and I had been going out for a couple of months; we were perfect for each other. We were funny most of the time, and fooled around a lot; like right now. There were times when we were intimate together.

A fiery sensation filled my gut and pants, thinking of out sexual interactions mustered a groan from my lips; my hands found their way into my robes and underneath my undershirt. I glided them over the moistened surface my cool sweat provided. I began using my nails to gently scratch around my nipples. My hands moved lower yet, I groaned as one began to inadvertently began sliding up and down my growing errection.

"Oh, so that's how you like to do it to yourself Harry. You know, you could have just asked." I almost jumped as Ginny spoke that loudly into my ear. My hands flew out from my robes instinctively, leaving my robes to settle with a protruding prick sticking out. I blushed furiously and moved my hand to try to press down my yearning organ. I tried to stand up, but she quickly murmured "Petrificus totalus." My body froze up, arms snapped to my sides I fell to the ground on my back. The fairly erect manhood began to shrink as the sexual tension dissipated.

Ginny laughed as she came around from behind the tree, "I guess you got caught, any cocky remarks?" I could think of a few, but had no power to say them. Like usual she thought everything she said was the most hilarious thing in the world. By now my penis was completely limp and sweat glued my undergarments to my body in a very tight fashion. Ginny spoke a few words and waved her wand; my head unfroze.

"Ginny, what the bloody hell are you doing?" I demanded, its not like she never saw me when I was erect, in fact many times she helped me with it, its just different in this situation. Ginny pouted for a minute, "I- Just wanted to-to help you!" Then she went into her usual series of fake crying with a flurry of giggles added in. I sighed inwardly, so she was feeling passionate too. I myself could easily re-obtain that wonderful erect feeling again.

"If you undo this spell, we can, you know…"

"Are you kidding me Harry?"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"There was never going to be an option for you."

"What!"

Ginny grinned evilly, with a passionate smirk hidden beneath it; she went to my robes and pried my arms loose so that my cloak remained underneath to protect me from the harsh ground. Unfortunately my arms snapped back into position once she was finished with that. All that was left between my damp chest and the outside world was my gold and red Gryffindor T-shirt. Ginny quickly disposed of that. I could feel the heated friction of passion warm us up as she began kneading into my sweat chilled chest. I grated my teeth to keep from moaning as she began to use her wet tongue to find every curve of my muscles. Had my arms not been locked I would have used them to facilitate the rhythm of her gentle licking.

"Ginny I-"

"Harry your body tastes so good; please don't tell me to stop."

I gulped for lack of words; in our relationship the sex had been very routine and average. This was the first time we had done any of the things Fred and George talked about. I suddenly felt teeth take a nip at my light brown nipple, enticing a stir in my pants. Noticing this she began to remove her robes. A cool breeze chilled my shiny wet chest, but I still could not move anything lower than my head. Once completely naked she stood over me, her womanhood was covered lightly with red pubic hairs. My mind instinctively thought of the wet squeezing feeling of her walls pressing in on my hardened cock. I felt it respond by growing bigger.

"Now Harry, I am going to pleasure you today."

"As if pleasuring you isn't pleasuring me at all."

I said sarcastically, which was probably not a good idea since she was in a dominating position. I whimpered as she lay down over me, her perfectly rounded breasts pressed warmly against my wet chest, creating a slick friction that made me shiver. My erect manhood was squeezed gently between her thighs as she began invading my tongue with her eager mouth.

"Oh, it feels so good." I moaned between long and passionate kisses. I felt her throat hum with equal pleasure. Her ministrations moved downward as she shifted her body lower. Full breasts slid down my chest arousing a great pleasure in my groin. Seductively she pulled my pants down a few inches and licked the borderline. I groaned,

"Ginny, please, I need more!"

"Yes Harry I know, as do I."

Ginny thin pulled down my pants, and slowly began licking my inner thighs, building up a tension she finally removed my boxers and released my throbbing bulge to the cool air of the outside world. I saw her eyes grow hungry at the sight of my manhood.

"Do I please you?"

"Y-y-yes, as always."

Her voice sounded innocent but I detected a subtle cunning underneath it. My eyes went wide as I felt a warm wetness slide along the front of my penis. Hot breath encompassed the filmy layer of pre-cum that glistened on the top of my member. I felt her lips stick as she pulled away from the large monster she had just sucked. I moaned in frustration, I wanted more, no, I NEEDED more. Ginny sensed this because in the next moment she put her whole mouth over my throbbing bulge. Licking her tongue around she began gagging on the pre cum that kept drizzling from it. Trying to hold it in as long as she could IT hit the back of her throat and she pulled away, exhausted.

"Harry you taste so good, why don't you try yourself?"

I gasped in shock as she forced her way into my mouth, cum slicked on my teeth, and I had no choice but to let her tongue rub the sticky juices all over my mouth. The thought of my own cum in my orifice forced my body to begin shaking uncontrollably. Finally I managed to swallow my salty juices and Ginny returned to my penis with an evil grin. I remained wordless from shock. All this was much more erotic and sexual than anything even Fred and George had talked about. I cupped my still glistening chest with one hand and forced Ginny's all too willing mouth onto my erection with the other.

Ginny's head bobbed up and down, the loud slurping sound could probably be heard up at the castle, I thought to myself. Not to mention the insistent moaning both of us did. Ginny's red hair caught on my brown pubic hair as her head went up, the brown and red mingled a moment before she slammed back down, her nose pressing into the hair. I felt her hot breath breeze against the base of my fully erected member. The warm liquid motion of her head sliding up and down mine combined with the painfully pleasuring grating of her insistent teeth began sending my mind into a lustful frenzy.

Becoming more forceful with my pushes I began digging my nails into my chest and abdomen, basking in the intense carnal feeling of true sex. In a sudden deep swoop I pushed up into her as she pushed down and my balls and penis were simultaneously engulfed in her petite mouth.

"GINNY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my manhood began splashing steaming hot juices directly down her constricting throat. Having no choice but to swallow the sticky white fluid she continued sucking on my penis and ball sack. I felt as if the very life was being harvested from me, Ginny's eyes began watering as she started gagging on my penis, which only caused me to arch my back even further into her. The steaming hot feeling of her mouth over my nuts was unbelievable. Finally I finished by pulling out of her overworked face. Forgetting that she was a human too I had failed, in my own pleasure to notice that she came on my thigh while her legs were wrapped around mine.

"Ginny, you make my body feel so hot."

"Harry, it's all I could do for you, you horny little bastard."

I realized my cum was spilling from her mouth as she choked it back up onto my firm abdomen. Ginny's fingers lazily wiped it in, and then climbed up to embrace me in a perfect after-sex hug. Our used organs gently rubbed each other while my chest could probably not be distinguished from my lover's. I noticed belatedly that her spell on me had broken somewhere in the midst of the fray.

Oh the way her wet mouth had closed in on my sticky organ, that is a sensation I will not forget…

_Next evening in the Gryffindor Common room…_

"YOU DID WHAT?" Fred and George screamed too loudly at the still grinning Harry, he held himself proudly. "That's right; I did 'that.'" Fred and George's mouths hung open in amazement. "How did it feel Harry?"  
"Amazing."

PUH-LEAZE REVIEW! If not only to say "Is good!" But be as critical as you like...

www.norukai.


End file.
